Gerald & Geraldine
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Muchas veces ella tenía ganas de matar a Geraldo. Por entrometido, por mal consejero en el amor, por ser un tonto amigo. Esas ganas que la invadían de tomar su cuello y estrangularlo hasta dejarlo fuera de este mundo...pero también, esas sensaciones esporádicas pero incontenibles de incluso besarlo.
1. Una sombrilla para el amor

**Una sombrilla para el amor.**

.

.

.

Lo miraba y cada una de sus palabras la irritaban. ¡Cuánto daría por matar a Geraldo! Por agarrar su moreno cuello y asfixiarlo hasta la saciedad. Apretaba con fuerza el paraguas que llevaba especialmente para la ocasión, y él ahí arruinando todo.

El impulso salió de su alma y se entregó a sus emociones explosivas. Le arrojó el pequeño artefacto de bolsillo a su cabeza de cepillo. Él alzó la vista molesto y se encontró con sus azules ojos, con su boca, despacio y grande solo le dejó saber: "ESPERO QUE MUERAS"

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda al chico. Su amigo, frente a él, recogía el paraguas con clara duda en su rostro. Johannsen se acomodó el peinado e ignoró a la rubia.

— Como te decía viejo, con esta lluvia deberías decirle a Lila que la acompañas hasta su casa; después de todo tienes un paraguas y ella no.

Arnold continuaba mirando la sombrilla de bolsillo que había caído a sus pies, de un color rosa.

— No creo que sea buena idea, ella podría malinterpretar las cosas.

— ¿Malinterpretarlas? Que te encanta ya es conocido por todo el mundo.

El rubio se separó un momento del moreno y se acercó a la joven preparatoriana de trenzas, quien llevaba algunos minutos en la puerta viendo la lluvia caer. Él le extendió la sombrilla azul que guardaba bajo el brazo.

— Toma Lila, no es bueno que te mojes de regreso a casa.

Ella mostró sorpresa pero accedió a tomarla.

— Muchas gracias Arnold, siempre eres tan caballeroso. ¿Quieres que compartamos el paraguas? Tampoco me gustaría que terminaras resfriado por mi culpa.

Johannsen se giró a ver a Helga, oculta tras los casilleros. Le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante. Y ella le devolvió una mirada asesina, pero en el fondo, incluso él tuvo que admitir que vio dolor en sus ojos, y la culpa lo invadió.

Se acercó a ella. Una ola de sentimientos nuevos por la rubia lo estaba embriagando, confundiendo y haciéndolo actuar de formas que no esperó. ¿Estaba siendo buen amigo o solo un egoísta?

— Si quieres Helga, yo te acompaño a tu casa.

Soltó ante la sorpresa de todos, de la misma rubia incluso. Arqueó la uniceja y comenzó a avanzar dejando atrás al moreno.

— Tranquilo cabeza de cepillo, caminar bajo la lluvia no es algo que vaya a matarme.

Pasó de largo y salió por la puerta, como si el diluvio de fuera resultara una nimiedad. El rubio sintió el cosquilleo de los celos subirle por la garganta, sensación conocida desde que Helga y Gerald tenían una extraña relación de amor-odio.

— Arnold observó a la delicada figura de una chica arrogante y acorazada caminar por un diluvio. Y la vio tan sola y frágil...

El rubio rio ante el comentario dramático de su mejor amigo quien se quedó en su monólogo junto a los casilleros, sacó la sombrilla color rosa, color Helga.

— Lo siento Lila, tengo que llevar a una chica gruñona a casa.

Y corrió detrás de la fémina y agresiva chica. Con los sentimientos de amor y confusión aún guardados en el pecho.


	2. Un café por la mañana

.

 **Un café por la mañana**

Él lo mira, y como es, sabe que su amigo tiene llena la cabeza de amor. No entiende bien, de hecho no lo intenta porque los años anteriores el tema era el mismo.

El mundo de su amigo Arnold Shortman estaba lleno de color pelirrojo, el cabello de la bella campirana por la que todo el mundo sonreía y suspiraba.

— Tal vez para variar deberías intentar hablar con ella.

Se le escapó entre los labios la sugerencia, para después cubrirse con ambas manos la boca y buscar alrededor por unos cabellos rubios. Suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta que Helga Pataki no estaba por ahí.

No sabía si sentía culpa o responsabilidad.

Pero el sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho estaba ahí. Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a su mejor amigo, quien dejó el libro que tenía ante sus ojos y se giró a verlo. Sus ojos verdes, suaves y penetrantes, amables pero molestos. Últimamente su carácter contrastaba con su naturaleza pacífica.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— De Sawyer, mírala — Johannsen indicó con su mirada a la campirana, formada para pedir un té mañanero en la cafetería de la universidad — este es nuestro primer año como estudiantes universitarios y aún no consigues que ella salga contigo.

Arnold cerró el libro, lo guardó en su mochila y se levantó del asiento donde compartía mesa con él.

— Me parece raro que tú, el más observador no entienda nada.

El rubio se alejó en dirección a Lila, Gerald no supo qué pensar, porque en realidad no entendía nada. De pronto siente la presencia de alguien más, gira rápido sabiendo sin mirar, que es ella. Su fragancia, su energía, sus colores. Él podría reconocerla ya donde fuera.

— ¿Molesta Geraldine?

La chica tiene la mirada azul perforando a la pareja frente a ellos, se gira a verlo a él y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Pero lo ignora y no despega su mirada de los orbes celestes.

— Déjame Geraldo, no es de tu incumbencia y aun así tengo que soportar que le des consejos a ese tonto cabeza de balón.

— Tal vez por ese mismo motivo deberías tratar de complacerme más.

Helga apretó los puños, chirrió los dientes y apartó la mirada. Furiosa estaba, eso era obvio, pero incluso él tenía que admitir que hasta esas reacciones le parecían lindas.

— Si no supiera tu secreto, no creo que pudiera decirte lo linda y peligrosa que te ves cuando te corrompen los celos.

Un sonrojo, casi breve, aparece en la cara de la chica que está frente a él. Y también por un momento siente que ha dicho algo comprometedor.

— Voy a hacer que tu cara se vea más linda cuando termine de arreglarla a golpes.

Él lo nota, lo siente en su mirada. Esa fachada es solo dolor.

— Pero en realidad es triste ¿Verdad?

— Lo es, pero no es como si lo entendieras. Un amor unilateral…

— Lo comprendo — contestó él sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a ella — Yo también…

Pero no pudo terminar, sintió un ligero golpe de hombro y se viró asustado al ver a su mejor amigo a su lado, con dos vasos de cafés.

— Helga, iba a buscarte. Aquí está tu café. Doble azúcar, caliente pero sin exagerar. Supe que hoy es tu exposición. Ánimo.

Geraldine da un ligero brinco, un sonrojo le cruza el rostro y toma el vaso casi con prisa.

— ¡No hace falta que me lo digas Camarón con pelos!

Ella se aleja, con las orejas rojas. Gerald apenas comprende, pero pierde la realidad cuando se gira para notar el rostro de su rubio amigo de la misma forma. Esta vez sí que no entiende nada.


	3. A 2 libros de distancia

.

A 2 libros de distancia.

.

Gerald se acomoda en el asiento, la biblioteca está casi desierta, y lo agradece porque la mirada de la mujer rubia que tiene frente, parece querer asesinarlo.

— Muy bien cabeza de cepillo ¿Qué planeas ahora?

—Necesito que me expliques qué está pasando, ha estado molesto conmigo por días.

Helga lo mira sin comprender, sabe de quién habla, pero no entiende por qué ella tiene algo que ver.

— Yo soy la que está molesta contigo… llevo molesta contigo 5 años.

— Deberías agradecer que he guardado tu secreto por 5 años.

— No mientas Geraldo, no le has dicho nada al cabeza de balón por tus motivos egoístas y no por hacerme un favor.

El ambiente se tensa en el mismo momento, Gerald frunce el ceño para esconder que el corazón comenzó a latirle sin control _¿Acaso ella sabrá?_ Se pregunta a sí mismo. ¿Pero qué es lo que sabe que él sabe? Se muerde el labio, el silencio de la biblioteca lo está condenando, por eso prefiere charlar en donde haya movimiento, esos espacios cerrados le recuerdan al día en que se quedaron atascados en el subterráneo.

— El trato fue muy simple — Se aclaró la garganta, recobrando la compostura y clavando los ojos en la mirada celeste de ella, había unas líneas de dura expresión alrededor de sus ojos y era obvio, su relación no era la más cordial — Yo no voy a decir tu secreto…

— Claro, pero tampoco es necesario que le insistas que salga con Srita Perfección. ¿Acaso quieres matarme de una buena vez?

— Soy primero que nada amigo de Arnold, si él cree que su felicidad está con esa "perfección" de la que hablas, yo lo alentaré.

Notó en ella el cambio, cerró con fuerza los puños mientras apretaba la mandíbula. Johanssen tuvo ganas de reír un poco, el recuerdo le venía claro a la mente, cuando descubrió su amor por Arnold, ella hizo la misma mueca. El estómago se le revolvió, como si tuviera malestar profundo.

Porque años antes solo veía a una chica con un carácter despreciable, pero ahora, notaba bajo toda esa fachada verdadero dolor. Su mente iba al pasado, regresaba al presente. ¿Helga siempre había sido tan fría?

Ahora lo nota, cuando tenía 9 años ella era muy obvia en su amor. Bajo la máscara de abusiva escondía todo lo que la emocionaba, principalmente Arnold Shortman. Pero ahora en apariencia, es una chica sin simpatía ni desagrado por su rubio amigo. Y se recuerda a sí mismo, la primera vez que la vio recitar un poema, era apasionante, vibrante y potente.

Sus palabras se metían en los recónditos de la piel, se extendían y estremecían los cimientos. Ahora recuerda, con extrema claridad y miedo que el pensamiento que cruzó en ese momento su mente fue _"Quiero ser amado con esa intensidad"_

Tal vez fue la pubertad, después de todo la descubrió durante la preparatoria. ¿Pero ahora qué puede decir?

— Deberías dejar que el camarón con pelos elija lo que él quiere, no eres su padre.

La sangre le hierve y le sube por la garganta. Todo es Arnold, todo el tiempo, todas las veces. La mira cuando habla de él, su voz se hace más suave cuando pronuncia su nombre, sus facciones se ablandan… ¿Y qué si es egoísta? ¿Y qué si hay un motivo detrás? Toma entre sus manos la de ella, que en un descuido dejó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser Arnold?

Ella abre los ojos llena de sorpresa, los labios le tiemblan. Se queda desencajada por la pregunta, abre lento su boca cuando alguien los altera.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser qué? Es normal que venga a la biblioteca, el que me preocupa eres tú — Los dos jóvenes ven al rubio de su conversación acercarse y dejar caer un par de libros sobre sus manos tomadas, Helga retira la suya asustada, y comprende que Arnold escuchó otra cosa y contestó de acuerdo a ello, se prepara para irse — ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros Helga?

La voz de él la obliga a volver a su asiento, Johannsen hace una mueca burlona.

— Sí Geraldine quédate, no voy a morderte.

— Deja de llamarme así Geraldo — exclama ella furiosa por usar ese nombre frente a Arnold.

— ¡Tú me llamas Geraldo!

— ¡Así te llamas zopenco!

— ¡Tu nombre también es Geraldine! ¡Geraldine Geraldine Geraldine!

— Gerald, basta. Si Helga se siente mal de ser llamada así déjala en paz.

Arnold lo mira molesto, la bibliotecaria los mira molesta, Helga lo fulmina con la mirada. ¿Acaso él era el malo ahí?

— ¿Qué te pasa hermano? Estamos hablando de Helga, es decir… solo es Helga.

La mencionada golpea la mesa con las palmas abiertas, exasperada… herida.

— Perdóname por no ser la chica merecedora de un trato delicado.

Toma el libro que ha apartado y sale dando largas y fuertes zancadas. Arnold suspira frustrado y se levanta de igual forma.

— Deberías ser más considerado, Helga es una mujer. ¿De verdad la odias tanto?

El rubio se fue sin volver a dirigirle la mirada. Gerald está pasmado, claro que no la odia ¡Si solo su amigo supiera! Pero ha quedado igual que al inicio… ¿Qué es lo que tiene a Arnold Shortman tan enojado con él? ¿Qué es lo que tiene a la bibliotecaria tan molesta como para echarlo?


	4. La conversación sin finalizar

La conversación sin finalizar

.

.

Arnold seguía apretando los botones del control, pero en realidad hacía tiempo que había dejado de ver la pantalla, su mente estaba perdida en ideas que le venían golpeando desde hace años la cabeza, pero que hasta ahora se habían vuelto insoportables.

Faltaban unos meses para terminar la universidad, cuando eso pasara los caminos de todos se diversificarían, la presión laboral, las tareas cotidianas, las nuevas relaciones… todo eso lo iba a tragar, y sabe, porque es consciente de su propia inconsciencia; Que este momento lo está presionando, lo va a forzar a dar el paso.

Pero no puede simplemente arriesgarse cuando la idea que le ronda la mente tiene que ver directamente con las personas que más quiere. ¿Cómo tratará ese tema?

Pierde el juego.

— Estás muy distraído Arnie ¿Qué te pasa?

— Solo pienso que estamos por terminar la universidad.

— Tranquilo viejo, ya te dije que no importa la distancia tú y yo seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo. Deja de preocuparte.

Arnold siente la necesidad de suspirar pero no lo hace porque su amigo podría malinterpretarlo y lo que menos quiere es una pelea ahora. Sin embargo el problema radica ahí, que sabe que ellos seguirán siendo amigos siempre. No importa qué.

¿No importa qué? Gerald se levanta del suelo y se deja caer en la cama, el rubio no sabe qué hacer, no puede actuar normal porque aunque en superficie todo esté bien, en el fondo él siente todo tan diferente… que le cuesta.

De pronto el moreno se levanta como resorte, se asoma con sorpresa a su librero y extrae un libro rosa. A él se le salta el corazón ¿De todos los que tiene tuvo que tomar ese?

— ¡Viejo pero si es el libro rosa! Qué tiempos, las letras más cursis que he… — hizo una pausa que a Shortman le extrañó — bueno de las más cursis que he leído en mi vida. No puedo creer que aún lo conserves.

La saliva pasó casi con dolor en la garganta del joven.

— Bueno, fue una ocasión interesante ¿No crees?

— ¡Claro! Revisar las firmas de cada niña buscando la que coincidiera. ¡Qué tontería! —La voz de Gerald, tan divertida, tan simple, le hace pensar que él no sabe quién es la autora… no quiere que mencione nada, un cosquilleo le baja la espalda cuando lo escucha seguir hablando — Recuerdo que incluso saltamos a Geraldine.

Gerald se queda congelado. Arnold también. El silencio inunda el cuarto, el rubio apenas y parpadea y rápido sabe que él sí sabe quién es la autora. Y los celos le inundan el pecho. ¿Por qué Johannsen sabe que Helga es la autora? ¿Por qué le llama amistosamente Geraldine? ¿Por qué conoce algo de Helga que él no?

— ¿Qué piensas de Helga?

— ¿Qué pienso de qué?

Arnold suspira.

— Hace años la odiabas… pero ahora no lo sé. ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Gerald enarca una ceja, él lo nota consternado. Le sudan las manos, no puede simplemente ir y hacer lo que quiere porque debe pensar en los otros, porque no está hablando de un cualquiera ¡Oh no! Habla de su mejor amigo.

 **De su mejor amigo con la mujer que él ama.**

— Es una chica increíble ¿No crees? Sería imposible no pensar que Helga G Pataki es más que garras y dientes. La odio aun, pero reconozco que es genial.

— Es genial sin duda.

— Me parece raro que hables de ella… ¿Sucede algo Arnie?

Nuevamente el silencio. Gerald se levanta mirando su reloj y excusándose por la hora, Arnold no se atreve a detenerlo. Siente que ha huido de la conversación. Los dos han escapado del tema.

¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer ahora con el dolor que está instalado en su corazón?

 **Por un segundo maldijo el día en que él mismo se reconocía tan leal y correcto.**


	5. Dilema de especulación

Dilema de especulación

.

.

.

Arnold balancea sus piernas por sobre el muelle, se muerde el labio mientras ve como Helga termina su paleta helada de sabor limón. Se siente tentado a comenzar la conversación, pero no tiene idea ni por donde iniciar.

Ella mira la lejanía y él tiene miedo de preguntar.

Porque se sabe contra la espada y la pared, porque se reconoce correcto y leal. Pero también sabe que ha cometido una falta, que puede empeorarla, que ha de decidir y dejar de especular.

— Helga… ¿Por qué mantenemos en secreto esto?

Ella gira a verlo, sus ojos azules tienen una chispa que a él lo hacen derretir, termina de mordisquear con suavidad el palito de madera de su bocadillo, y en un impulso lo lanza hacia atrás, asestando en el bote de basura. Arnold pasa saliva con dificultad, siente que es una muestra de enojo de la rubia.

— ¿Te molesta? Tengo una reputación que mantener.

El joven suspira y vuelve sus ojos al mar de Hillwood. No quiere pensar mucho en el tema pero es lo único que ronda su cabeza estos días. Helga y Gerald… más bien Gerald & Geraldine. Incluso esa tonta coincidencia de nombres le aprietan la vena de los celos.

— Afecto frontalmente tu reputación ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

Helga lo mira con extrañeza, rueda los ojos y se muerde el labio. Él sabe que ella lo medita, él también sabe que está siendo injusto solo porque lo dominan emociones viscerales que se escapan de su íntima naturaleza.

— ¿Sucedió algo Cabeza de balón? Pareciera que eres una doncella herida.

Arnold tuerce la boca, siempre ella, siempre tan elocuente. Pero no puede seguir, no sabe si es prudente, no sabe con exactitud qué decir. ¿Y si traiciona a Gerald? Pero si no la hace ¿se estará traicionando a sí mismo y sus sentimientos? O… al traicionar a Gerald traicionaría también lo que es en sí mismo.

Se golpea la frente contra su palma abierta. Simplemente no puede seguir pensando con tanta profundidad ese dilema moral que le quiebra la paciencia. Se levanta ignorando su pregunta, ella lo sigue más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

— ¿Recuerdas el día de gracias que pasamos una tarde sentados en este muelle?

Ella mira el cielo como intentando recordar, él se siente nervioso al sentir que ella le ha restado importancia.

— Claro, fue un día de gracias pésimo Camarón con pelos ¿Por qué quieres recordarlo?

El rubio ya suelta un suspiro cansino mientras continúa avanzando hacia la ciudad, su tiempo con ella se está terminando y ambos lo saben. Por lo menos hasta su próximo encuentro. ¿Y qué cambiaría justo ahora? ¿Qué pasaría si él se atreviera a decirlo de frente?

La mira por el rabillo del ojo, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, su pretenciosa inteligencia, su desbordado y negro sentido del humor, sus emociones ambivalentes, sus espinas burlonas… todo eso tan cerca; tan cerca todos estos años. Era obvio que Gerald lo viera también.

— ¿Por qué Gerald te llama Geraldine?

Menciona intentando no sonar obvio. La calle está casi sola, es una hora muerta mientras el sol se pone.

— Porque es un idiota, le gusta molestarme. Asumo que se enteró de mi nombre en algún lado y creyó que era divertido. No se da cuenta que se llama casi igual.

Y el "casi igual" le hierve en la sangre al joven Shortman. Si el supiera que Helga siente algo por Gerald ¿Sería capaz de decírselo al moreno? ¿Se lo guardaría para sí mismo? ¿Se molestaría con Helga?

— No me parece adecuado que te moleste si al final es tu nombre. ¿Qué tal si yo te pongo algún apodo?

Y no supo cómo decirlo, ni cómo matizarlo. No podía gritar que no quería llamarla como lo hacía el moreno. Necesitaba que eso se sintiera especial, lo requería su ego, su necesidad de ella.

— ¿Por qué habrías de ponerme tú un apodo?

— Tal vez porque me lo debes, digo, tengo muchos apodos por tu culpa. Cabeza de balón, camarón con pelos…

— Está bien, entiendo. Pero piensa en uno que no me guste y te enfrentarás a Betsy.

Iban llegando a la residencia Pataki y Shortman sabe que la magia se termina en escasos metros. Y se asegura de ello, porque se siente cobarde, ruin, traicionero. Sabiendo lo que está ahí debería simplemente soltarlo, si ella respondiese afirmativamente él sepultaría todo. La esperanza de una negativa también estaba latente.

— ¿Qué tal Miss G?

Ve un rubor que se extiende en toda la cara de la rubia, y él comienza a abochornarse también.

— ¡Es simplemente ridículo!

— ¡Admítelo! Te gustó.

— ¡No! Simplemente no me desagrada tanto.

Helga se cruza de brazos y frunce el entrecejo. Arnold siente el corazón latir sin control, y se da cuenta que seguir alargando esa agonía ya no es opción… debe hacerlo. Ella sube las pequeñas escalinatas que la separan de su puerta, abre despacio como queriendo que el momento dure más y él también lo quiere, pero necesita hacerlo, por él y por Gerald.

— Helga… ¿Qué sientes por Gerald? Acaso él te gus…

Los ojos azules de ella se abren con sorpresa, se gira a verlo como no creyendo lo que pregunta y Arnold percibe que fue una tontería ser tan frontal. ¿Podría soportar una respuesta que le rompiera el corazón?

— ¡Olvídalo! Fue una pregunta tonta.

Y huye… últimamente solo huye. Corre calle cuesta abajo sin voltear el rostro, no sabe qué cara tendrá ella, seguro una no muy agradable. Pero si él supiera, entonces no habría vuelta atrás, las dos respuestas posibles eran traición. Si era sí, él se sentiría obligado a decirlo… si era no, él sabría que ella solo es para él… Jodida amistad.


	6. La iluminación

**.**

 **La iluminación**

.

.

— ¿Qué hiciste Martín Johannsen? Quiero que me lo expliques en este momento ¡Ya!

Gerald frunce el entrecejo mientras cruza los brazos y se resbala en el fondo del sillón de la residencia Pataki. Mira hacia otro lado, todo está sucediendo a una velocidad que le está causando un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Primero Helga lo cita en su casa, él siente el corazón latir de la emoción, luego llega y se encuentra la verdad… al agresivo terrón de azúcar rosa.

— Por enésima vez Geraldine, no hice nada.

Y miente, lo sabe. Porque se ha mentido a sí mismo durante ya un tiempo.

— ¿Cómo fue que el tonto de Arnold llegó a la conclusión de que me gustas?

Gerald no la puede ver a los ojos. ¿Ella sabe lo que está causando en él? Esa forma de descartar una mísera posibilidad duele más de lo que él mismo creyó.

— ¿Qué problema hay en que Arnie crea eso? ¿Acaso es tan descabellado?

Helga que tiene los brazos cruzados se da cuenta que la pregunta que llegó no era lo que esperaba. Lo mira incrédula, porque su mente es más ágil que la del promedio de chicas de su edad, él está insinuando algo y ella no quiere saberlo… ¿O sí?

— Tú sabes que hay un problema sustancial, sabes mi secreto ¿No es obvio?

— ¿Y? Lo sé, lo he mantenido en secreto como prometí.

— Entonces te darás cuenta de la gravedad de que Arnold Shortman crea que estoy enamorada de ti ¿No te das cuenta?

No, él no lo ve. Porque ha estado ciego tanto tiempo que ahora mirar le cuesta trabajo. ¿Cuántas veces se negó a sí mismo lo que sentía por Geraldine? Ya no lo puede seguir ocultando de sí mismo, no hay nada que se lo impida. ¿Qué si Helga ama a Arnold? Él puede cautivarla, él puede esforzarse por conquistarla, al final es el tipo de chico que mejor la conoce ¿O no?.

— No tiene ninguna gravedad — asevera poniéndose de pie — No hay ningún maldito problema en que Arnold crea lo que quiera creer.

— ¡Claro que lo hay pelos de borrego! —Y él la conoce, las palabras le duelen, todo la tambalea. Porque ella en realidad también es frágil, porque ella en realidad es más cosas de las que se ven a simple vista — Si su mejor amigo está enamorado de mí ¡Ya no tengo posibilidad! ¿Te das cuenta? Tienes que arreglar esto.

Y entonces el moreno lo nota, lo ve. Todo tan claro. Si él habla con su rubio amigo directamente de sus sentimientos por ella, mataría cualquier posibilidad entre ellos dos.

— ¡Helga nunca has tenido posibilidades! Arnold te estima porque te conoce desde hace años, se compadece de ti ¿Te das cuenta? Él sabe tu faceta de dama herida y tiene el instinto protector contigo. Yo no estoy arruinando nada.

Gerald camina, mirando fijamente a sus intensos ojos azules, ella retrocede de forma inconsciente porque se siente inestable, porque quiere llorar. Helga siente que las lágrimas se le desbordarán porque nunca nadie fue tan duro, porque nunca nadie atinó tan bien en lo que sentía en esos momentos. Porque nunca nadie tocó el miedo más profundo que se implantaba en su relación con Shortman.

Él la acorrala y la toma de las muñecas empujándola contra la pared. Siente ganas de besarla y dejarle en claro todo. Helga aún sigue con la mirada perdida, mueve la boca, tal vez se excedió, piensa para sí. Tal vez habló de más porque le invadieron los celos… y la chispa llega a él como una iluminación. **Arnold quiere a Geraldine.**

Los celos, sus conversaciones sin terminar, su constante " _no lo has notado_ ", su muestra de 0 interés en Lila, su molestia reciente con él…

Ambos quieren a Geraldine. Pero ahora es quién toma ventaja de esto.

— Te quiero Geraldine.

Ella reacciona, lo mira con sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. ¿Qué clase de situación era esa? La mirada oscura de Johannsen es intensa cuando se lo propone, estremece a cualquier chica aunque ella misma no quiera admitirlo. Ya no lo odia, lo quiere. Lo quiere maldita sea. Pero ese no era el plan, no era para nada la idea.

— Gerald… el trato desde el inicio había sido porque tú…

Sabe qué dirá, él tampoco quiere ya pensar en ese asunto sin resolver, no quiere tratar el tema de su contrato de 5 años. Ya no tiene sentido, ahora quiere callarla con un beso.

Tocan el timbre. Gerald se maldice cuando ella escapa de su agarre y se dirige a la puerta. Pero maldice triple vez cuando escucha el nombre que viene desde la entrada.

— ¡Phoebe! Hermana pensé que llegarías más tarde.

Las piernas del moreno se fijan al suelo, un sudor le baja por la nuca, sus hombros se tensan. Y el corazón que impactado por su encuentro con la rubia latía sin control cual arritmia ahora se había detenido con un agudo dolor… todo por su voz.

— ¡Helga! Oh Gerald, cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Y es que si Helga no tuviera un sonrojo evidente en el rostro y la respiración agitada, pudieron haber inventado cualquier cosa, pero en ese momento ¿Qué decir?

— Mantecado

Exclama Pataki, él no puede voltear. No puede verla. No puede verlas. ¿Por qué ahora?

.

.

.

.

 _No les haré el cuento largo pero ambos chicos estarán en un dilema moral. Leal amigo, seguir el amor primario, buscar un nuevo amor… ¿Qué no en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale? Pd. Aún no sé con quién terminará Helga… escucho sus votos! Por cierto ya aquí Phoebe, por quienes preguntaban jaja._


	7. Como empezó todo

.

.

 _ **¿Cómo empezó todo?**_

.

.

Fue un malentendido.

Esa era la verdad.

Tal vez era el egojohanssen, tal vez la curiosidad. Lo que es real es que durante la preparatoria las hormonas de todos los adolescentes estaban en un punto muy alto, habían comenzado a autobombardearse de imágenes sexuales, de fantasías poco pudorosas y a ver a las chicas como un ser muy alejado de ellos.

Cuando estaba en la primaria convivir con todos era lo más natural, niñas y niños daba igual. Pero en la preparatoria ya no, cualquier señal por mínima que fuera era tomada como un _"Le gusto a ella"_ incluso los chicos eran precavidos por las señales que enviaban porque no querían meterse donde no los llamaban y después terminar en una relación formal que a esa altura asustaba mucho.

Aunque no asustaba tanto como los embarazos no deseados. Eso, juraba, daba mucho pánico.

Fue en todo este mapa mental que Gerald comenzó a ver con otros ojos a Helga.

No con ojos de amor, no precisamente. Sino con ojos de ego.

Las evidentes muestras de odio de parte de Helga hacia él lo hacían creer que esa chica estaba interesada en su persona. ¿Entienden? Era todo un descubrimiento, Helga G Pataki, la chica más mala de la preparatoria, la chica problema, la rebelde, la incomprendida ¡Enamorada de él! El muchacho con buena reputación, con amplio abanico de fans, con una actitud atractiva, y de él se había enamorado la chica mala. La noticia.

¡La noticia!

Evidente era que él no tenía interés alguno más allá de subirse los humos, la duda lo carcomía pues si averiguaba cuál de sus múltiples puntos positivos era el que había atraído a Helga hacia él, podría hallar el arma definitiva con la cuál enamorar a cualquier preparatoriana e incluso universitaria. ¡Era un gran plan!

¿Qué cómo llegó a esa conclusión?

Fácil.

Podía nombrar más de 5 apodos despectivos hacia su persona, una constante mirada penetrante en su nuca que cuando podía se percataba venían de los ojos celestes de Pataki, las "coincidencias" poco creíbles que los hacían encontrarse en diversos lugares, todo encajaba.

Solo había algo que lo mortificaba. **¿Por qué Helga & no Phoebe?**

Porque Phoebe era la chica perfecta, la niña correcta, la estudiante ideal, la perseverante, la convencida, la ilustrada. Cada pequeña conversación que tenían ambos era un despliegue impactante de conocimientos que Johannsen apenas podía medio comprender, tanto que se sentía consumido por su presumible genio. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría en vía pública, Gerald Martín el liga chicas, tenía su lado romántico.

Su lado romántico se apellidaba Heyerdahl.

Pero ella no lo veía de esa forma a él, ni de cerca. Parecía estar consumida por otras actividades que en su agenda siempre tenían prioridad, el amor muy por debajo de esa lista. ¿Y él figuraría dentro de los posibles candidatos? Nadie lo sabía.

Nadie excepto Helga G Pataki.

¿Podría usar sus sentimientos para averiguarlo?

Aunque se sintió un poco desgraciado por sus pensamientos, podía más la necesidad de conseguir sus objetivos que de ponerse a ser políticamente correctos. Así que se decidió a atrapar a la rubia en una situación donde no podría negar lo que sentía por él, acorralarla y hacerla sufrir solo un poco a cambio de años de odio disfrazado de amor.

Porque sí, había que ser justos. El odio que ella profesaba parecía muy real que hasta él se lo creyó y le creó un odio recíproco, apenas la soportaba.

Y así inició todo, el día en que la escuchó.

No fue una casualidad como se lo hizo creer a ella después, para nada. Él se volvió extremadamente consciente de ella, la veía en todos lados y sentía sus ojos celestes ahí a donde iba, así que durante una tarde después de ver que lo seguía y desaparecer misteriosamente, Gerald la buscó entre los callejones de la avenida. Y dio con ella.

Escucharla y verla declamar un poema con aquella intensidad que corroía la piel fue un shock del que jamás se recuperaría. Sus palabras cargadas de emociones le calaron debajo de la piel y nunca saldrían de ese lugar, porque su primera sensación fue terror mezclado con emoción.

Si las palabras eran para él, eran demasiado intensas, fogosas y voraces. ¿Cómo podría utilizar esos sentimientos para conseguir algo? ¿Cómo podría rechazar tan fuertes palabras? Y fue entonces que lo escuchó, el nombre de su mejor amigo, el color de sus ojos, la forma de su cabello y todo lo demás que vino con ello.

 _Ese poema, esa declamatoria, esos sentimientos & esa chica solo veían a Arnold Shortman._

Se dio cuenta que sí, toda su hipótesis tenía razón pero había olvidado una variable, siempre que él notaba las señales, estaba con él su buen amigo. No pensó, es la verdad, que todo eso estuviera enfocado al rubio, no lo pensó por su gran seguridad en sí mismo, no lo pensó por la naturaleza pacífica de Arnold, no lo pensó porque Shortman era el tipo correcto que no buscaba chicas, solo quería a una porque era un empedernido enamorado.

¿Y ella sabiéndolo lo quería?

Sintió el ego destruido, se sintió timado, lastimado. ¿Por qué una chica no podía sentir con la misma intensidad algo hacia él? ¿Por qué la matona de la escuela escondía a un ser tan profundamente enamorado?

— Que secreto que has soltado G. Pataki.

La chica enmudeció en el acto. Se volvió pálida para después pasar por etapas de múltiples colores, desde el rojo del enojo hasta el verde de la náusea.

— Tú no dirás ni una palabra de esto cabeza de cepillo.

— No creo que sea el momento de ponerte pesada Pataki ¿O prefieres que te llame… cómo era? Oh sí… "Geraldine que la Ge de mi nombre se funda con la A de tu nombre, a del más intenso amor"

— ¿Qué quieres de mi Gerald?

Y Gerald quería muchas cosas de Helga, eso era cierto. Pero en ese entonces solo le competía una: Phoebe Heyerdahl.

— ¿No te interesaría saber si tu amado siente lo mismo por ti?

Helga frunció el ceño

— Gerald, mis sentimientos por tu amigo son genuinos. No los menosprecies con tus muestras baratas de burlas. Si quieres decírselo, ve y hacerlo. Pero no me amenaces con esto.

Él se quedó perplejo, pareciera que la situación no estaba en absoluto bajo su control.

— Podemos hacer un trato, yo sé que no quieres que Arnold se entere.

.

.

.

Y lo ocultaría por años, porque pronto se dio cuenta que Arnold sentía algo por Helga, no estaba seguro de qué pero algo nacía en su interior y él no podía interponerse así que la rubia y él hicieron un trato de amores platónicos.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al saber algunos años después que su objetivo principal dejaría de ser la perfecta Phoebe quien consiguió una beca para una preparatoria mucho más excelsa que le permitiría entrar a una prestigiosa universidad y se convertiría en su eterna amiga Helga G Pataki.

—No sabía que ahora te llevabas mucho mejor con Hel.

La voz de la chica asiática lo descolocaba, sentía el sudor bajar por la nuca pero fingía indiferencia.

— Se podría decir, ya sabes cómo es tu amiga. No muy dócil.

La chica río, su cabello largo y negro se mecía con delicadeza pues era tan lacio que parecía volar con la brisa del aire.

— ¡Oh pero eso la hace extraordinaria! ¿No lo crees?

— Lo creo.

Una risita malévola salió de los labios de Phoebe. Un escalofrío lo desarmó de su valentía, rezaba e imploraba porque Helga volviera de la cocina con las bebidas, más tiempo ahí terminarían con su paciencia.

—Me alegra volverte a ver Gerald y saber que estás bien.

Y ahí estaba, ese maldito "me alegra" que una ex novia ya no debe decir a un ex novio. Menos cuando lo abandonó por sus estudios. ¿Por qué Phoebe no podía ser tan imperfecta y apasionada como Helga? ¿Por qué Helga tenía que querer a Arnold? ¿Por qué Arnold tenía que querer a Helga? ¿Y a él? ¿A él quién lo iba a querer de esa loca manera?

— Ea, claro que estoy bien. A sí como me ves nena soy un chico decidido ahora. No dejo ir lo que quiero.

Lo dijo por Helga, quien entraba a la sala con dos sodas y la confesión la tomó por sorpresa. Parpadeó estupefacta, demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar ahora a la que se sumó una escena más.

— ¿Es una indirecta acaso?

Soltó Phoebe ayudando a la rubia y cediendo una de las sodas al moreno.

— ¿A caso sientes que te calza el comentario?

La chica alzó una ceja, ahora sus pequeños ojos lucían más grandes gracias al cambio de lentes y sus pestañas rizadas.

— Sí lo hace.

— ¿Por qué? Porque en su momento decidiste irte pese a que te pedí que te quedaras…

Y Gerald supo que lo que dijo no lo debió decir. Y Phoebe supo que lo que escuchó no lo quería escuchar y Helga sintió que lo que sentía ahora era la sensación más incómoda de su vida. Pero en el fondo la rubia presentía que las cosas se pondrían peor, todo porque ella forzó al buen samaritano de Arnold a esconder algo que ahora lo tendría entre la espada y la pared.

.

.

.

Y siii…. Seguimos con la indecisión ¿Gerald luchará por Helga y ésta se dejará querer? ¿O al final el samaritano preferirá a una chica por sobre su amistad larga y tendida con Gerald? La duda sigue en el aire y yo escucho sus preferencias. Me dicen en comentarios! ;)


	8. Preguntas que no sé contestar

**Preguntas que no sé contestar**

.

.

Arnold baja las escaleras de su habitación a toda prisa. Tropieza no una sino dos veces y ni siquiera siente dolor o por lo menos no es consciente de él. Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, en lo que respecta a él, en lo que tiene que ver con no ser precisamente el hombre bondadoso y orgulloso de sí mismo que se propuso ser por siempre.

Por siempre hasta que entró en la ecuación Helga G Pataki.

Mientras continuaba avanzando a toda prisa por la avenida se muerde el labio maldiciéndose. Porque ¿Alguna vez Pataki no estuvo en la ecuación? ¿Alguna vez ella le dio el espacio suficiente para entenderse a sí mismo y sus sentimientos?

…

No.

No lo hizo porque lo comenzó a devorar más rápido de lo que nadie pudo imaginar. Y eso que resistió y precisamente esa pequeña muestra de resistencia lo llevó al lugar en que está ahora. Entre la espada y la pared.

Se frena en seco, los carros avanzan rápido por la calle, comienza a mover sus pies con nerviosismo, maldito semáforo _¡Cambia!_ suplica.

Y lo recuerda porque es el momento decisivo para él. Ya no podía seguir evandiendo todo esto que era su culpa y sin embargo no podría tampoco nunca aceptar que alguien en su lugar no habría actuado de la misma manera.

El amor asusta. El amor de Helga enloquece.

.

.

.

Fue una tarde de mayo, los 12 años acababan de llegar y pronto se irían. La vida trascurría a un ritmo lento extraño, donde una semana podía parece un mes y un mes una semana.

Él se había acostumbrado a su vida, todo sucedía con una rutina nada monótona y al mismo tiempo tan natural que no sorprendía nada. Vivía aventuras con su amigos, cada ocasión era una nueva odisea digna de ser escrita y sin embargo algo de aderezo le faltaba a aquella ficción.

Lo supo más tarde ese mismo día donde Eugene había salido volando de uno de los juegos giratorios de la escuela y además se había partido varios dientes frontales al golpearse contra el metal del aparato. La ambulancia se lo había llevado porque esa vez ni siquiera él pudo decir que estaba bien.

Todo el mundo pensaba en Eugene y nadie había visto a la chica que provocó aquél incidente, nadie excepto él, quien no admitiría hasta años después que solo él la vio porque desde el inicio también correspondía sus sentimientos. Fue a verla, detrás de la cafetería la joven se cubría la boca con la manga de su suéter rosa.

— Te golpeaste también ¿Estás bien?

Ella alzó la cabeza, el labio le sangraba y unas lágrimas se le asomaban por sus orbes azules.

— ¡Claro que no cabeza de balón! Me rompí el labio, dejé a Eugene inconsciente y seguro me expulsarán.

— Tal vez no trascienda en nada grave ¿Por qué no te calmas?

— A ti no te importa si me voy ¿verdad?

La pregunta lo dejó frío.

— No te expulsarán Helga — se sienta su lado y quiere abrazarla pero no lo hace.

— ¿Y si se pasa? ¿Me extrañarás?

— ¡Claro que lo haré! — La miró a los ojos e inmediatamente después se arrepintió de eso porque vio en su mirada una luz que nunca antes había notado. Sentenció todo en ese momento porque ante la intensidad de esos ojos él no era capaz de responder.

— Pero no lo harás como yo. Porque yo te amo.

Y Arnold no pudo responder, no pudo ni procesar porque lo que vino llegó como una gran ola que golpea con fuerza. Helga lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrinconó contra la pared de la cafetería.

— ¡Te amo! ¿Escuchaste? No es un sentimiento pasajero, no es una locura de una niña tonta. Esta es mi intensidad Arnoldo, tómala o déjala.

Su primer beso supo a sangre.

.

.

.

La luz cambia a verde, reacciona y sigue corriendo.

No supo tomarla, no supo responder. La dejó pasar aunque en el fondo él también la quería. Jamás podría adivinar, ni siquiera años después si en ese instante, a los 12 años, podría haber respondido a los sentimientos que tan fuerte le fueron transmitidos. Tuvo miedo de no sentir la misma intensidad… per más miedo tuvo de amar con la loca manera en que a él lo amaban.

Gira en la calle de la casa Pataki. Ella lo llamó asustada, la voz le temblaba y es que Gerald acababa de confesarse mientras su ex novia aparecía en la puerta. La rubia había entrado en crisis y lo necesitaba. La piel se le erizó, _lo necesitaba_ se repitió a sí mismo con esperanza.

¿Pero qué diría al llegar? ¿Qué respondería ante las preguntas que no sabía cómo contestar?

¿Si me amabas por qué me rechazaste? ¿Si no me querías por qué no le dijiste a Gerald? ¿Por qué has esperado tanto Arnold Shortman? ¿Qué harás ahora?

Helga abre la puerta y lo abraza, él siente que tiembla e inmediato sabe el por qué. Y se pregunta por enésima vez en el día _¿Por qué había aceptado hacerle ese favor a Helga Pataki hace 3 años?_

Gerald discute con Phoebe, Phoebe lo ignora. Geraldine no sabe qué decir. Y él solo tiene las palabras en la boca cuando su mejor amigo se levanta y pregunta qué hace aquí.

No es que tenga todas las respuestas ya, no es que importe ahora.

— Vine porque te amo Helga.

Los ojos azules de ella se dilatan por la impresión… está asustada, la mirada de Gerald prende fuego, Phoebe se ve consternada. Y él mismo no sabe qué saldrá de todo eso.

.

.

.

Uff yo creo que en 2 capítulos pisamos el final por fin. Jajaja o tal vez en el próximo. Ya veremos ¿De qué promesa habla Arnold? ¿Por qué Helga no le contó a Gerald que ella ya había sido rechazada años atrás?


	9. Mentiras agridulces

.

 **Mentiras agridulces**

.

.

El portazo lo deja helado, gira el rostro para mirar a su amigo con unos ojos que matarían si pudieran disparar. El rubio se encoje de hombros y desvía la mirada.

Gerald siente ganas de regresar y tocar la puerta hasta que la rubia lo deje entrar y besarla, pero solo de recordar el tremendo grito que estalló para sacarlos casi a patadas, se reprime. Baja los escalones hasta llegar a la acera, mira sus pies mientras avanza y sabe que Arnold va a su lado y detrás de él la presencia de ella lo está molestando.

Gira en la primera esquina y sigue notando los otros dos pares de pies, le duele la cabeza, siente el corazón agitado y encima ahora tiene un nudo en la garganta. Se para en seco y se gira para encararla.

—¿Vas a seguirme Phoebe?

Ella enarca una ceja, tiene un par de libros entre sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa le aparece en el rostro. Gerald siente que el cosquilleo se le sube por la columna, esa sonrisa él la conoce.

La reconoce de aquella vez en que ganó las carreras de go karts, la reconoce de la ocasión en que fue prefecta de pasillo… la reconoce de la vez en que lo terminó.

—¿Te estorbo para que sigas ligándote a mi mejor amiga?

El moreno tuerce la boca y rueda los ojos. ¿Le venía encima un parloteo de moral?

—Aunque la respuesta fuese sí, no tienes ningún asunto en el caso.

Arnold carraspea la garganta y avanza más rápido para lo que Gerald entiende, es darle espacio. Claro, el rubio puede darle espacio para hablar con su ex novia pero no puede permanecer alejado de la chica que él ama.

—Oh no lo sé… tal vez que nunca he visto con buenos ojos que dos mejores amigas compartan historia con el mismo chico.

—Ya Phoebe, corta el rollo. Tú y yo sabemos que no es eso lo que te molesta.

Ella se acomoda su cabello detrás de su oreja, Gerald está seguro de ver esa maña en Helga. ¿Quién le habrá copiado a quién? La asiática pasa de largo, no va rápido, es más como que quiere alargar el camino para decirle lo que tiene que decirle. El moreno mira hacia el frente para ver a su amigo rubio a unos metros de distancia. ¿Lo estará escuchando a la distancia? Sacude la cabeza intentando contenerse de pensamientos estúpidos. No tiene ningún derecho cuando le ha ocultado la verdad tantos años.

—Tú sabías que Arnold estaba enamorado de ella ¿verdad? — Gerald no responde, sigue avanzando detrás de ella. Ni siquiera se digna a mirarle la espalda. Sus ojos se quedan fijo en el suelo, porque él lo sabía desde preparatoria y lo escondió de sí mismo todos esos años, quiso fingir que no lo sabía, quiso hacerse el tonto — No sé si tu tipo de amor esté preparado para la intensidad de Helga. ¿Crees poder aceptar todo eso?

—¿Quién me crees Phoebe?

—Un hombre que no puede seguir a la mujer que ama.

Ella se gira, él se congela. Los ojos negros y pequeños de Heryardhal que brillan siempre al contraste con la luz del día asoman lágrimas contenidas. Gerald no puede respirar, no sabe si siente miedo, si solo está desconcertado o si de verdad le duele en lo profundo y la ira lo acabará por dominar.

— ¿De esto trata al final? ¿De lo que no hice por ti? ¿De reprocharme? Phoebe eres mejor que esto, no me hagas perder la imagen que tengo de ti.

—¿Crees que me importa Gerald? — Ella le clava la mirada, él vuelve a perder el valor, no puede ni siquiera avanzar — Cuando te dije que no me sentía preparada para la universidad, que temía que nuestra relación tuviera altibajos… que me preocupaba por si podíamos seguir ¿Qué respondiste? ¡Nada Gerald! Me hiciste sentir más insegura por todo y cuando al final te dije que terminaramos simplemente aceptaste mi decisión.

—Gracias por decirlo tantos años después ¡En serio! Gracias — se cruza de brazos y por fin se anima a mirarla a la cara — ¿Estás celosa o qué?

— Estoy preocupada por ti y por Helga. Ella no es yo, ella es aún más volátil, explosiva ¡Por Dios Johannsen! Es mi mejor amiga y sé cómo es. ¿Vas a ser capaz de ser el hombre que ella necesita o vas a terminar por dejarla herida?

Phoebe tiene el ceño fruncido y agita las manos y los libros con furia. Él puede contar con los dedos de una mano cuántas veces la vio así. Se estremece.

— Seré el hombre que necesita, no tienes por qué dudarlo.

No sabe de dónde nace su convicción, pero no permitirá que ella continúe degradándolo como hombre, como pareja. Esas cosas no deberían salir nunca de la boca de una ex novia a la que amó con locura. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer en su momento? ¿Cómo mierda iba a adivinar lo que ella esperaba de él?

—Helga ama con una locura desmedida que puede asustar. Arnold no pudo… se rindió a mitad de camino y sé que él la amaba. No me culpes por dudar.

.

.

.

.

Arnold permanece mirando el cielo, se ha sentado en una de las bancas del parque, la pareja con la que venía acompañado comenzó a discutir a media banqueta y él prefirió darles su espacio. No se atrevió a marcharse porque era hora de hablar con sinceridad, ya había hecho mucho daño al callarse las cosas. Pese a ello no tenía remota idea de cómo comenzar la conversación.

Basta decir que no tuvo que hacer nada, cuando el moreno apareció ante él tenía la cara roja, algo difícil de notar en su oscura piel. Siente como la adrenalina se le disipa en el cuerpo al ser sujetado por la camisa y levantado del asiento. Odia la altura de su amigo, odia su cuerpo atlético, odia sentir eso y saberse el hipócrita del cuento.

—Nunca me dijiste que fuiste novio de Helga ¡Carajo Arnold! ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde aquella tarde lluviosa de nuestro último año de preparatoria.

Arnold siente que pierde el color de piel y que su amigo lo mira desde lo alto recordando aquella ocasión en que él le había entregado su sombrilla a la señorita perfección y corrió detrás de una impulsiva rubia que había lanzado su propio paragüas a los pies de él. Todo encajó. Siente un golpe en la mejilla, no puede verle a la cara. Gerald grita y él prefiere callar.

El rubio se suelta del agarre con molestia evidente, pero agacha la mirada y vuelve a sentarse en la banca, cruza sus brazos y se desliza por el asiento.

— Terminamos en el segundo año de universidad, Helga insistió en mantenerlo en secreto y yo accedí por estúpido. Estaba enamorado Gerald. Perdóname, te mentí, te lo escondí y es mi culpa que estemos en esta situación ahora.

El basquetbolista más asediado de la universidad suelta un suspiro y se sienta al lado de su viejo amigo, Arnold distingue que ha perdido los colores.

— Por eso se sonrojaban como idiotas ese año, por eso durante el tercer año ella siempre estaba de mal humor y tú también… carajo Arnie. Estoy molesto contigo pero yo también te mentí, sabía que Helga te amaba desde primer año de preparatoria y descubrí que tú la amabas cuando estábamos en segundo, lo supe cuando corriste a buscarla cuando fue injustamente acusada de agresión a compañeros de clase. Siempre lo supe y me lo callé. No sé si en ese momento la amaba, no sé si quiera por qué lo hice, supongo que eran celos. Helga era tan entregada a ti y Phoebe tan entregada a sus estudios que debí sentirme dejado de lado… es bueno saber que lo suyo se intentó pero no funcionó. La culpa se ha disipado.

Arnold se sorprende, da un brinco en su asiento y recupera la voz, tal vez solo ambos han sido lo suficientemente estúpidos para permitirse llegar ahí.

— Gerald… aún no te digo todo — Shortman mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca el listón rosa de la infancia de la rubia, ese que dejó de usar hace 2 años… ese que seguramente dejó de usar por dárselo a Arnold — Ella me pidió mantener en secreto lo nuestro ¿Y sabes por qué? Me di cuenta recién, Helga tenía una historia contigo y si yo desaparecía de la ecuación se a rompería el vínculo que los unía. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? A ella seguramente le gustas.

El moreno abre los ojos, los abre tanto que Arnold teme que le salgan disparados, gira a ver a los lados como si hubiera una cámara escondida en algún lado. Pero inhala profundo y se cruza de brazos para volver a mirarlo a él.

— ¿Por qué terminaron Arnold?

Shortman baja la mirada, alza el moño y lo mira perdido en sus recuerdos.

— Helga tiene muchas cicatrices sin sanar, muchas cosas que debe arreglar por ella misma y que yo estaba frenando. Me volví el catalizador del amor que ella debía estarse dando a sí misma. Y eso me ahuyentó, no voy a justificarme, en ese momento no fui capaz de soportar el peso de su amor y terminé escapando.

Gerald mira sus manos y Arnold nota que tiembla, él también temblaba. Para salir con Helga hacía falta más que amor, se necesitaba determinación para ayudarla a ser su mejor versión.

— No voy a escapar Arnold, no sé si seré el hombre que ella necesita, no sé si soportaré, pero ahora no pienso escapar.

— Yo perdí el derecho de estar a su lado como pareja, hemos mantenido una relación de amigos desde entonces y la he visto madurar mucho, la he visto crecer sin mí, eso duele Gerald. Pero aunque ya no tenga el derecho, voy a volverlo a intentar.

— Carajo Arnold ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a pelear contra mí por una chica?

— No Gerald, no pelearemos. Dejaremos que ella decida, aunque créeme que sé que perderé.

— Tú piensas eso porque no has visto lo que yo he visto, tú no sabes cómo se ve ella cuando te mira a ti, cuando piensa en ti…. Diablos amigo ¿Por qué hemos terminado así?

— Porque somos un par de tontos, pero somos un par de verdaderos amigos. Aunque me será difícil de superar, si empiezas a estar con ella lo aceptaré. Y estaré ahí para cuando la lastimes ¡Tal vez me aproveche hermano! No soy tan buen samaritano como crees… ni como yo mismo me creía.

— Me doy cuenta de ello ahora Arnie.

Gerald mira al suelo, él por su lado suspira y mira al cielo. Un teléfono celular suena, Arnold presiente que es Helga, la duda es ¿A quién está llamando? ¿A quién quiere ella ver?

.

.

.

.

En el próximo capítulo por fin el desenlace! ;D


	10. Gerald & Geraldine

.

.

Gerald & Geraldine

.

A veces ella misma tenía problemas para encontrar las palabras correctas, para describirse a sí misma y a su situación de manera coherente y equilibrada, por lo menos por no pedir más, que lo que pensase tuviese sentido en el contexto.

Intentaba hilar ideas, una detrás de otra. ¡Criminal! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan pasional para acabar en esa situación? ¡Ah espera! Ella siempre ha sido pasional. El problema es ser una chica de esa edad con altas dosis de pasión corriéndole por las venas.

Suena el timbre.

Las manos le tiemblan, se mira en el espejo por última vez.

De inmediato se reprime ¿Qué diablos importa cómo luce ahora? Da un sorbo al vaso de agua que dejó en la sala y después se acerca a la puerta.

Inhala como si algo oprimiese su pecho. Gira el pomo.

.

.

.

Arnold siente que algo se encaja en su pecho, Gerald tiene la boca abierta mientras mira su teléfono. Cuando los ojos oscuros del chico afroamericano se alzan para mirarlo, él nota la chispa de la ilusión. Una sonrisa ladeada es su única respuesta.

Gerald se levanta cual resorte, camina pasando por frente suyo. Sus ojos no lo pueden mirar, se enfoca en el suelo cuando escucha que los pasos se detienen.

— ¿No me dirás nada?

—¿Serviría de algo?

El rubio alza la cabeza para ver como su amigo niega la suya de una lado a otro. Vuelve a suspirar.

— Dijo que quería verme — Arnold no responde, solo asiente — Amigo, creo que ella merece al tipo de chico que me detendría.

Una pequeña risita se le fuga de los labios, pero la reprime. No quiere sonar descarado, no aún. Él se sabe alguien noble, alguien fiel, alguien bueno. Pero no siempre puede detener sus impulsos egoístas y naturales. Gane o pierda, exista eso o no.

— Dices eso porque aún no la conoces.

Su mejor amigo hace una mueca que a él le deja un poco de satisfacción aunque no quiera admitírselo a sí mismo ni a nadie más.

.

.

.

Ella se mantiene inclinada hacia adelante, sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su barbilla. Un suspiro acompaña sus palabras, pero no hay temblor en su voz ni en su volumen.

— Supongo que se salió de mi control — una pequeña sonrisa de lado le sigue a la oración — Creo que el control no es parte de mis cualidades. He sido torpe, inquieta y arrebatada, es un mal mix cuando te sientes como yo.

— No es tu culpa, por lo menos no toda. — Él suspira, porque es lo único que puede hacer — Yo contribuí a esto, yo siempre pensé que podría, pero no fue así.

— ¡Oh vamos! No hagas esto, ya para mí es difícil. Soy una persona egoísta, pero nunca imaginé que mis actos narcisistas generarían este conflicto, es que… ¿Cómo iba yo a imaginar esta atracción?

— Helga, era obvio que esto podría pasar. Tú eres la que insiste aún en verse menos de lo que es. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría reconocer lo maravillosa que eres.

Ella comienza a mecerse sobre el sofá, tiene el impulso de llevar su mano y frotarla contra su brazo, pero sabe que esa es su forma de mostrar inseguridad e incomodidad. Fue lo que el psicólogo le contó. Ahora que era consciente adopta otra postura para infundirse valor.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Esto es vergonzoso, admitirme a mí misma que soy tan egoísta como para hacer de todo y no quedarme sola.

— Mujer, por favor ¡Escúchate! — Él coloca la mano en su rodilla, ella da un ligero brinco, pero no la aparta — Eres humana, una persona increíble y sé que es difícil admitirse a uno mismo que no es la persona que siempre pensó que era. ¿Qué si fuiste egoísta y comenzaste un jueguito para no sentirte vacía?

— ¿Qué?¡Qué lastimé a alguien, zopenco! Que por mis actos inmaduros me llevé entre el caos a alguien que no tenía porque sufrir mis propios problemas de autoestima.

— Ya lo has dicho tú. ¿Crees que eres la única con un lado oscuro? Vamos, hasta yo me di cuenta que no era el chico bueno que creí que era. Que también podía sentir celos, envidia y ser un posesivo sin razón.

— Siempre saqué lo peor de ti…

— Yo no pude provocar todo lo bueno que hay en ti. Creo que ambos fallamos.

— Ya hablé con Gerald.

— Lo sé.

El silencio pesa, por lo menos para ella.

— Yo me di cuenta Arnold, lo noté. Pero me sentía sola y no quise… No quise sentir que no había nadie que me quisiera. Esperaba que tú o el cabeza de cepillo me rescataran de mí misma. Eso no iba a funcionar.

— Esta bien Helga, a veces nuestros errores lastiman a otros. — Arnold le toma la mano — Gerald y yo no somos suficiente, lo sé. Tú eres la única que puede rescatarse, que puede hacerse la Helga que quiere ser.

— Estaré bien Cabezón. Voy a encontrarme a mí misma allá a donde voy.

Él sonríe, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y lo abraza efusiva. Ya no es la niña tímida que se retraía en los rincones para acosarlo, para que su existencia tuviese sentido. Ya no es la chica olvidada por todos, menospreciada por ella misma. Ahora es un joven que tiene la voluntad para aceptarse y convertirse en una mejor versión de sí. Una versión que ni Arnold ni Gerald podrían manejar.

.

.

.

.

En el muelle él mece sus pies mirando a la nada. Debería estar furioso, pero no lo está. Debería sentirse utilizado, pero no lo siente. Lo único que piensa es que le hace falta madurar. Escucha pasos detrás de sí.

— ¿Vienes a restregarme un "Te lo dije"?

— No, aunque podría.

— ¿Lo sabías?

— No.

Se sienta a su lado, él sigue mirando más allá del muelle. Piensa en sí mismo, cuando Phoebe lo dejó se pensó que daba igual, que cualquier chica moriría por él. Y así fue, hasta que conoció a Helga. Y ella le preguntó hoy "¿Me amas o solo amas la idea de tener algo que parece inalcanzable?" Tenía razón y al mismo tiempo no.

— ¿Qué crees que hay más allá del mar?

— Uno mismo. Uno mismo que aún no conocemos.

— Helga se equivoca — Gerald gira para encarar a Phoebe, pero ésta no despega la mirada del mar — Yo no la quiero porque sea inalcanzable, la quiero porque la envidio. — La asiática por fin sonríe y se voltea a mirarlo, sus ojos pequeños brillan bajo los lentes y una sonrisa sin disimular se dibuja en sus labios — Envidio su entrega, su pasión, sus ansias de vivir. ¿No sientes de pronto que no eres parte de la historia?

— Claro, te sientes el personaje secundario de la vida de alguien más.

— Helga va a cruzar este mar para encontrarse a sí misma. Arnold ha conseguido trabajo en un lugar que le ilusiona. Y yo me he quedado atrás, queriendo vivir de ensoñaciones de infancia, mintiéndome para no ver el verdadero problema, para no aceptar mis miedos y errores. ¿No crees que debería empezar a ver hacia adelante?

Phoebe se levanta y le extiende la mano, él la toma para ponerse de pie.

— Creo que al final, Gerald & Geraldine terminaron enseñándose más de lo que hubiesen imaginado.

— ¿Crees que se considere historia de amor?

La pelinegra entorna los ojos, su mirada es dulce, su sonrisa de lado es suave.

— Tal vez el inicio de una historia de amor propio.

.

.

.

FIN.


End file.
